


A Sense of Belonging

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Octavian REALLY wants Percy, Octavian can be nice if he wants something, Octavian is not always he dick, Sex in a lake, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written before "The House of Hades", assuming that Percy is still praetor, even after the Giant War. So of course, he has to follow his duty and has to stay with the Romans, even though they won the war.<br/>It's just that Percy doesn't really know where he belongs with the Romans. Can Octavian help him with that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sense of Belonging

Title: A Sense of Belonging – The Augur and the Prince

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set somewhere past both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Octavercy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna (mentioned), Frank/Hazel (mentioned), Piper/Annabeth (mentioned), Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Octavian Simmons

Summary: Percy has to stay at Camp Jupiter after the war is won, because he is still the elected praetor and there is still time of his year left to serve. How happy can be be at the Roman camp?

 

**A Sense of Belonging**

_ The Augur and the Prince _

 

The war had been over so fast.

The Argo II had collected the Romans and they had marched into Rome to rescue Nico di Angelo. The rescue of the Ghost Prince had been followed by their army marching into Athens to end the war. The planning and fighting had dragged on for months, but then they had finally been victorious and send Gaia back to her slumber.

All of this was celebrated by a big bonfire, joined by Romans, Greeks, Amazons and Huntresses.

And then the Greeks parted again. It was a teary good-bye, but at least not a final good-bye, they still had the Argo II and their pegasi to visit each other. The toughest good-bye how ever had been for Percy Jackson, because he still was praetor. He had been elected and a praetor was always elected for one year. And his year had not been over yet.

He knew that Annabeth would to a good job ruling Camp Half-Blood, she had after all always kind of been the leader of camp. At first, next to Luke Castellan, then next to him and at least she had helped Jason Grace through the task. It was now time for her to take over completely. And she had her girlfriend Piper McLean at her side, after all.

Jason had to decide where to stay and in the end, he could not leave Camp Jupiter again. Not after he had finally been reunited with his girlfriend again. And Reyna, as the praetor, was forced to stay at the Roman camp and would most likely only scarcely find time to visit the Greeks. So Jason stayed with his original family, promising Leo and Piper to often drop by.

Frank and Hazel stayed at Camp Jupiter too, of course.

So Percy at least still had those four.

But other than that, he missed Camp Half-Blood dearly. Missed the messy cabins, the harpies threatening to eat everyone who was out too late, the late, the woods with Juniper and her friends, the dining hall and the Big House, Chiron and even Mister D.

And now, time dragged by like it didn't want his time here to end.

Yes, the Romans were his friends now too – Frank, Hazel, Reyna and Jason were like family to him, even with Octavian he did get along now. Oh. He shouldn't think about the augur. A blush spread over his cheeks at the thought of the tall blonde.

During the battles, Percy had proven to be a worthy praetor and the distrust of the augur had slowly worn off. The son of Poseidon had always known that Octavian may have been hungry for power and manipulative, but he also considered Camp Jupiter his home and wanted it to be safe and well-ruled. During the war, they had been forced to work together and they slowly started to get along.

The problem at hand however was that Octavian was to equal parts just like Luke and so much different. They were both older than him, tall, handsome, blonde, blue-eyed and manipulative. And both of them were good, deep down, even though they hid it well. But Luke was gone. He had sacrificed himself and left Percy on his own. Octavian though was still there.

“One day you will catch a cold if you always go skinny-dipping.”

Percy yelped and blushed hard, not daring to stand up since he was in fact laying naked on the shore of the lake. It was his personal hide-out, lake Anza in the Tilden Regional Park. Whenever he felt out of place between the Romans, he took off with Blackjack – the only one that stayed faithful at his side – and flew to the park nearby to take a swim. Most of the times, it was already late evening or even night. He found himself sleepless more and more often these days. Calls from camp were rare, the Greeks were just as busy getting back to regular life as the Romans, so he didn't get to hear from Annabeth or Grover as often as he wanted to.

“What are you doing here?!”

“Nothing, I just thought I would check on my favorite praetor and see where he always disappears to. Very nice view.”

“I know”, grinned Percy, staring at the calm, serene lake.

“I wasn't talking about the lake.”

The blush returned and the Sea Prince hastily sat up to grab his towel and hide himself behind it like a little kid would hide beneath his blanket. But he found his towel in the hands of the blonde, wickedly smirking augur. He glared up at the Roman in irritation.

“So not funny, Simmons”, hissed Percy annoyed and jumped up to reach for the towel.

“And the view keeps getting better”, appreciated the augur.

“You perv!”, yelped the son of Poseidon embarrassed.

Somewhere after the war, Octavian had started to show a whole, new side of him. A very perverted side. He constantly teased Percy about one thing or the other and the Sea Prince wasn't sure how serious the blonde was with that. Was it only teasing or did it mean more? Did he want it to mean more? And if yes, how was he supposed to handle that?

“Hello? You still in there, Perseus?”

Shaking his head to gather his thoughts again, the son of Poseidon stared up at Octavian, feeling the strong arms around his waist. Another blush grazed his features at the close proximity. Their noses were nearly touching. Was that teasing again?

“Uhu...”

“Please, not so eloquent”, chuckled Octavian amused. “You're bloody adorable sometimes.”

Percy bit his lips hard. How much it turned him on when the Roman talked. Regardless of what, as long as that thick, British accent was activated, it was pure seduction. The blonde tied the towel around Percy's waist and backed off again. Oh. That was why he had been so close. Stupid, perverted mind of his with his stupid teenage-hormones. Would have been too good to be true.

“What are you doing here, Octavian? I mean, seriously.”

“I was seriously checking on you, Perseus”, grunted the Roman and rolled his eyes. “You keep running off like that and dear Reyna is worried. Though sending that clumsy Frank after you seemed a rather bad idea. So I thought I would check on you myself. What's bothering you?”

“Nothing”, shrugged Percy and took a few steps back. “Just... home-sick, I guess.”

“I suppose that is understandable”, nodded the augur. “Though I had thought that Camp Jupiter had become your home too by now.”

“I don't know, I just... something is missing... I don't know what... I mean, aside from my Greek friends... I just... I feel a bit... empty?”, confessed the son of Poseidon and turned around.

“Empty?”, repeated the Roman concerned. “Please, explain that a bit further.”

“It's stupid, okay?”, sighed Percy. “I can't really explain it. It's just... After I discovered I'm a demi-god and got to camp, there was that boy and we kind of... You know... And... It was an on-off-thing for years, until after the Titan War. Then there was Annabeth and we lasted three months and since I woke up and came to Camp Jupiter, I've been like for the first time in my teens single. So, I don't know... I miss the sense of belonging with someone...”

“I think I can understand that”, nodded Octavian thoughtful.

He gripped his toga and started to undress, observed by a wide-eyed Sea Prince. The eyes widened even more as the jeans and the boxer-shorts went down too.

“What in the world are you doing?!”, yelped Percy.

“That”, smirked the Roman and snatched the towel away from the son of Poseidon.

He then proceeded to grab Percy's midsection and jump into the lake with the Sea Prince in his arms. They hit the surface and the cold water engulfed them. Sea-green eyes stared at him in disbelief as they re-surfaced again, both panting.

“For the love of Neptune, what was that?”, grunted the son of Poseidon.

“Well, you were talking about a sense of belonging. Doesn't the water give you that? Don't you feel like you belong now? Isn't that the reason you always come here?”

The blonde had his arms around Percy's waist, pressing their naked bodies flush against each other. The hardness poking the Sea Prince's leg couldn't possibly be teasing.

“O... Octavian...?”, whispered the demi-god slowly.

The Roman leaned down, his breath tickling Percy' neck, making the half-blood shudder. “You said you want a sense of belonging. How about you belong to me?”

“To... you...?”, mumbled the son of Poseidon, his hands resting against the blonde's chest.

“I have wanted you from the moment you stood up against me when Hazel first brought you. You're fierce. Most Romans wouldn't even dare to object to my will any longer. And you proved your worth during the war. I've been constantly flirting with you since we returned to Camp Jupiter and for the past two weeks I have made rude, inappropriate comments about your alluring and tempting backside every opportunity that I had and you still seem to overlook the obvious. I bloody love you, you bloody, little fool.”

“Uh... I thought you were mocking me! How was I supposed to figure out that you meant it?! You've been teasing me since forever, I couldn't possibly know--”

“Just shut the bloody Hades up so I can kiss you, will you?”, grunted Octavian irritated.

“Fuck you”, grunted Percy back, wrapping his arms around the augur's neck. “You're not supposed to say that, you're supposed to shut me up by kissing me.”

“How can I kiss you if you won't stop ranting?”, retorted the augur and rolled his eyes. “That's--”

He was interrupted by soft lips against his own. His grip on the smaller teen tightened, his hands sliding lower to rest on top of the Sea Prince's ass, giving it a hard squeeze. Percy moaned into their kiss and started to rub his own erection against the augur's, causing the blonde to moan too.

“So I take it, you haven't ignored my courting because you were opposing to it, but rather only because you are oblivious to the world”, chuckled the Roman amused.

“Once again: Fuck you”, muttered Percy and blushed hard. “Wait, no. Fuck _me_.”

“As you wish, Perseus”, snickered the descendant of Apollo.

They swam up to the rocks near the shore and Octavian was glad to press the younger teen against them and ravish his mouth once more. Long legs wrapped around his waist, Percy obviously trying to impale himself on the blonde's member. The augur grunted into their kiss, pulling the Sea Prince's cheeks apart, reaching for the smaller male's entrance.

“I'll show you who you belong to”, whispered Octavian into the Greek's ear and nibbled it.

The answer was a whimper and a harsh nod. The blonde slowly pushed the hero onto his hardness. Both groaned blissfully as they finally were united like that.

“Oh fuck, yeah”, grinned Percy satisfied and attacked Octavian's mouth again.

His back scratched the rock while the blonde pondered him hard. He tried to find something to hold onto and in the end clawed his fingers into the blonde, messy hair, splitting both their lips as he tried to kiss the older teen harder. Octavian groaned, jerking the Greek of and fucking him, trying not to slip on the ground beneath them.

“Come for me, Perseus”, purred the Roman, putting his heaviest accent into it.

The son of Poseidon whined pitifully and sprayed his seed into the lake, collapsing in post-orgasmic bliss on top of the blonde. Octavian grunted as he felt his lover tightening around him and also shot his load, biting down on the neck in front of him as he came.

“So... now I need a new hide-out...”, muttered Percy skeptically, looking around.

A blonde eyebrow was raised at him as the Roman carried him onto the shore and back to their clothes and the towel. Green eyes glared at Octavian.

“You just fucked me in that lake. The fact aside that half the water of the lake sprayed out of it at my orgasm, there are also the fishes in there that just watched me getting fucked by you in their home. You think I can ever take a swim with them again?”, grunted the Greek.

“Well... There's another lake not that far off. It's bigger. And farther off. Which means chances are low that another Roman will follow us”, smirked the blonde and kissed his lover.

“Us?”, repeated Percy amused, grabbing the towel and starting to dry Octavian's hair.

“I don't know how you see it, but I would like to repeat this experience with you. Preferably on a daily base. But with the noisy Romans, that will be kind of hard... So... _we_ need a hide-out.”

“Mh...”, purred the Sea Prince with a grin. “I think you're right.”

“But how about a second round first?”, whispered Octavian.

“How about we go back to camp for dinner first?”, chuckled Percy amused. “Horny Brit.”

“Mh...”, murmured the blonde with a thoughtful look in his eyes, his fingers sneaking between the creek of his Sea Prince and started playing with the slick hole. “You sure about that?”

“Stop teasing”, hissed the son of Poseidon flustered. “I have a meeting with Reyna in half an hour. I really don't have the time for that now! So stop it!”

“That means I have to sneak into your house tonight to take you then?”, asked Octavian irritated, though then his face brightened. “Mh, much more fun with the risk of getting caught. Oh, I could bend you over on top of my cut stuffed animals and fuck you there. Or at the praetors' place, or...”

“Stop it!”, yelped Percy, now brightly red. “Stop talking about the ways you'll fuck me, just do it later on. But not now because I don't need a hard-on when I'm meeting Reyna. Jason would punch me in the face for that.”

“Now, he would regret damaging my property”, grinned the blonde wickedly and kissed him.

“I would actually like to see that”, laughed the Sea Prince softly and rested his head against Octavian's shoulder. “We should return home.”

The blonde smiled softly down at him. That was what he wanted. He wanted for his Sea Prince to belong there. To belong to him. And now he got it. The only thing in his way now was that he needed to get Percy to become praetor again. That would be a hard task since he had never actually tried to help others gaining power. The things that stupid, sea-green-eyed beauty did to him...

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
